


Memories

by MissesYouTube



Category: Hubert und Staller (TV)
Genre: Bavarian Accent, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Post-Divorce, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, wedding anniversary
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesYouTube/pseuds/MissesYouTube
Relationships: Franz Hubert/Dr. Anja Licht
Kudos: 4





	Memories

Die sentimentale Piano-Musik war das einzige Geräusch in seiner Wohnung, das Fernsehbild, zu welchem die Musik gehörte, die einzige Lichtquelle im ansonsten dunklen Wohnzimmer. Doch Franz Hubert achtete gar nicht auf den Liebesfilm, der dort gezeigt wurde. Viel zu sehr hing er in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Es war ein besonderer Tag. Und ein besonders trauriger. Heute vor zehn Jahren hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens geheiratet. Doch sie hatten sich nach nur vier Jahren wieder scheiden lassen. Er hatte bereits damals gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war. Dass er es bereuen würde. Und dennoch hatte er die Papiere unterschrieben. Er seufzte. Sein knurrender Magen riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Doch Appetit hatte er nicht wirklich und Lust zum Kochen erst recht nicht. So schob er sich lustlos eine Salami-Pizza in den Ofen. Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Ob es daran lag, dass er zu wenig getrunken hatte oder dass die Luft in seiner Wohnung stickig war oder dass sein Kopf von Gedanken an seine schöne Exfrau dominiert wurde, das wusste er nicht. Trotzdem nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser und kippte ein Fenster. Konnte nicht schaden. Doch die Gedanken vertrieb es nicht. Immer wieder wurden seine Augen glasig, als er in Gedanken an den schönsten Tag seines Lebens versank. 

Einige Minuten später war endlich die Pizza fertig. Er schnitt sie in Achtel und legte sie auf einen Teller. Damit ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und machte erst einmal das Licht an. Dennoch geblendet von der Helligkeit kniff er für einige Sekunden die Augen zu und setzte blind seinen Weg zur Couch fort. Dort angekommen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Fernseher, auf dem endlich der Abspann lief. Doch er hatte absolut nichts von dem Film mitbekommen, konnte sich noch nicht einmal an den Namen erinnern. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Während er aß, ließ er seinen Blick über das Bücherregal, welches links des Fernsehers stand, schweifen. Das dunkle Holz hatte schon einiges miterleben müssen. Einmal hatte Anja im Streit ein Glas dagegen geworfen. Einmal war es, als sie alles umgeräumt und sämtliche Möbel umgestellt hatten, fast umgefallen. Einmal, als er ausgezogen war, hatte es einen tiefen Kratzer abbekommen. Er hatte das Regal dann so hingestellt, dass man diesen nicht mehr sehen konnte. An einem Buch blieb sein Blick hängen. Ein Fotoalbum. Genauer gesagt, sein Hochzeitsalbum. 

Wie von selbst stand er auf und holte das Buch zwischen den anderen Büchern hervor. Auf dem weißen Einband prangten in goldenen, geschwungenen Lettern die Worte "Unsere Hochzeit". Darunter war ein Bild von Anja und ihm selbst, wie sie sich direkt nach der Trauung in die Augen sahen und sich verliebt anlächelten. Links davon stand in den gleichen Lettern wie zuvor Anjas Name, rechts davon seiner. Er seufzte und versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen. Zögernd schlug er das Album auf und besah sich die Fotos. Anjas Kleid war traumhaft gewesen und auch ihre Frisur und ihr dezentes Makeup, welches ihre natürliche Schönheit betonte, waren wunderschön. Er konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr abwenden. Sie war so schön, dazu klug, schlagfertig, temperamentvoll. Wieso hatten sie sich scheiden lassen? Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab. Er liebte sie noch immer. 

Selbst nach ihrer Scheidung hatte es für ihn niemals eine andere Frau gegeben als Anja. Sie war die Einzige für ihn. Und er hasste es, sie mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Insbesondere der Chefarzt ihrer Klinik, Dr. Ranzinger, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er seufzte wieder. Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über Anjas Gesicht, welches ihm auf dem glänzenden Papier anstrahlte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde zu Anja fahren. Er würde sie überraschen. Hoffentlich war sie zuhause. Hoffentlich war sie alleine. Und hoffentlich empfand sie immer noch so wie er.

~ Einige Minuten zuvor auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ~

Nachdenklich saß die Pathologin alleine in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt, an dem sie immer wieder nippte. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Vor allem ein besonders trauriger. Auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre war er nun her, der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Der Tag, an dem sie ihren Hubsi geheiratet hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, musste sie lächeln. Ihr Hubsi! Das klang immer noch schön. Doch sie hatte vor vielen Jahren die Scheidung eingereicht. Und seitdem nichts mehr so bereut. Im Nachhinein war die Scheidung der größte Fehler ihres Lebens. Sie seufzte und ließ das Weinglas in ihrer Hand kreisen. Sie liebte Hubsi immer noch. Sie hatte niemals damit aufgehört. Doch damals hatten sie so viel gestritten. Einmal hatte sie während eines Streits sogar ein Glas gegen sein Bücherregal geworfen. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, worüber sie dabei gestritten hatten, doch es fiel ihr partout nicht mehr ein. Seufzend stellte sie ihr Glas ab und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort ließ sie kühles Wasser über ihre Handgelenke laufen. 

Nachdem sie damit fertig war und es sich gerade wieder auf der Couch gemütlich machen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 21 Uhr. Wer besuchte sie denn so spät noch? Und ausgerechnet an ihrem Hochzeitstag? Wie gerne hätte sie diesen Tag mit ihrem Hubsi verbracht, doch sie hatten beide arbeiten müssen. Es war Fluch und Segen zugleich, dass die beiden heute einmal keine Leiche gefunden hatten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es geschafft hätte, ihren Exmann, für den ihre Gefühle an diesem Tag wieder so stark waren, zu sehen. Von einem erneuten Türklingeln wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hubsi. Was machstn du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Hallo Anja. Derf I...?" er nickte in Richtung des Inneren ihrer Wohnung. Sie brauchte einen Moment, überrumpelt von seiner plötzlichen Anwesenheit. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihren Exmann in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich aus, als er an ihr vorbei ging und sich ihre Hände dabei kurz streiften. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. 

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf ihre Couch und Anja nahm erneut einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. "Mogst a a Glaserl?", fragte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme. "Gern." Sie erhob sich, um Hubsi ein Glas Wein zu holen. Doch in der Küche musste sie sich erstmal anlehnen und einen Moment durchatmen. Hubsi war hier! Er war tatsächlich hier! Und ihre Gefühle spielten schon wieder verrückt. Sie war so froh, dass er hier war, es war ihr Hochzeitstag, aber sie hasste es, dass er da war, denn es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht mehr sein war. Genervt fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Hubsi wollte ein Glas Wein. Ihr Zittern so gut wie möglich unterdrückend schenkte sie ein zweites Glas Wein ein und ging unsicher zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 'Anja. Du hast einen verdammten Doktortitel und benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenie bei ihrem ersten Date!', schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken, als sie ihrem Exmann sein Glas überreichte. Er nickte nur zum Dank, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihr eigenes Glas in die Hand nahm. 

Irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Situation an die Vergangenheit, als sie nach dessen Tod bei Ferdl im Wohnzimmer gesessen und ebenfalls Rotwein getrunken hatten. Damals hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie immer noch liebte und eine zweite Chance wollte. Ferdls Tod hatte sie extrem mitgenommen. Ja, sie hatte Ferdl geliebt, aber ihre Gefühle waren nie so stark gewesen, wie die für Hubsi. Sie hatte nach München gehen wollen, hatte sogar schon alles gepackt gehabt. Doch als sie sich damals mit einem Kuss schweren Herzens von Hubsi verabschiedet hatte und gerade in ihr Auto einsteigen wollte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt, sie zurückgezogen und seine Lippen erneut auf ihre gepresst. "Bitte bleib da.", hatte er sie gebeten. Und sie war geblieben. "Anja?" Hubsis Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Hey. Ned weinen." Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und wischte ungewohnt sanfte ihre Tränen weg. Sie erwartete von sich selbst, zurückzuzucken, doch unterbewusst wusste sie, dass sie diese Berührung genoss. 

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und zog sie in seine Arme. Das hatte er früher bereits gemacht, wenn er sie tröstete. Und sie hatte es immer genossen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und spürte seine Hand, wie er ihren Kopf kraulte. Plötzlich spürte sie noch etwas anderes: Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Sollte das etwa heißen, er hatte ihren Hochzeitstag nicht vergessen? Er liebte sie immer noch wie früher? Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch erwachten plötzlich wieder. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an und sah ihm direkt in die eisblauen Augen. Er war so nah. Plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl, ihrer großen Liebe nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu nah zu sein. Sie küssten sich, bis sie beide glaubten, zu ersticken. Atemlos sahen sie sich an. "I bin froh, dasd da bist, Hubsi.", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte sanft. "I a. I hob dacht, du hättst unsan Hochzeitstag vergessn." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Des hätt ich eher von dir erwartet.", grinste sie und er sah sie gespielt schockiert an. "Als würd i den schönsten Tag meines Lebens vergessn. An dem I mei große Liebe gheiat hob. Du spinnst." Sie musste lachen, bevor sie ihre Lippen erneut auf seine legte. �

Die sentimentale Piano-Musik war das einzige Geräusch in seiner Wohnung, das Fernsehbild, zu welchem die Musik gehörte, die einzige Lichtquelle im ansonsten dunklen Wohnzimmer. Doch Franz Hubert achtete gar nicht auf den Liebesfilm, der dort gezeigt wurde. Viel zu sehr hing er in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Es war ein besonderer Tag. Und ein besonders trauriger. Heute vor zehn Jahren hatte er die Liebe seines Lebens geheiratet. Doch sie hatten sich nach nur vier Jahren wieder scheiden lassen. Er hatte bereits damals gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war. Dass er es bereuen würde. Und dennoch hatte er die Papiere unterschrieben. Er seufzte. Sein knurrender Magen riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Doch Appetit hatte er nicht wirklich und Lust zum Kochen erst recht nicht. So schob er sich lustlos eine Salami-Pizza in den Ofen. Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen. Ob es daran lag, dass er zu wenig getrunken hatte oder dass die Luft in seiner Wohnung stickig war oder dass sein Kopf von Gedanken an seine schöne Exfrau dominiert wurde, das wusste er nicht. Trotzdem nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser und kippte ein Fenster. Konnte nicht schaden. Doch die Gedanken vertrieb es nicht. Immer wieder wurden seine Augen glasig, als er in Gedanken an den schönsten Tag seines Lebens versank. 

Einige Minuten später war endlich die Pizza fertig. Er schnitt sie in Achtel und legte sie auf einen Teller. Damit ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und machte erst einmal das Licht an. Dennoch geblendet von der Helligkeit kniff er für einige Sekunden die Augen zu und setzte blind seinen Weg zur Couch fort. Dort angekommen warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Fernseher, auf dem endlich der Abspann lief. Doch er hatte absolut nichts von dem Film mitbekommen, konnte sich noch nicht einmal an den Namen erinnern. Nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hätte. Während er aß, ließ er seinen Blick über das Bücherregal, welches links des Fernsehers stand, schweifen. Das dunkle Holz hatte schon einiges miterleben müssen. Einmal hatte Anja im Streit ein Glas dagegen geworfen. Einmal war es, als sie alles umgeräumt und sämtliche Möbel umgestellt hatten, fast umgefallen. Einmal, als er ausgezogen war, hatte es einen tiefen Kratzer abbekommen. Er hatte das Regal dann so hingestellt, dass man diesen nicht mehr sehen konnte. An einem Buch blieb sein Blick hängen. Ein Fotoalbum. Genauer gesagt, sein Hochzeitsalbum. 

Wie von selbst stand er auf und holte das Buch zwischen den anderen Büchern hervor. Auf dem weißen Einband prangten in goldenen, geschwungenen Lettern die Worte "Unsere Hochzeit". Darunter war ein Bild von Anja und ihm selbst, wie sie sich direkt nach der Trauung in die Augen sahen und sich verliebt anlächelten. Links davon stand in den gleichen Lettern wie zuvor Anjas Name, rechts davon seiner. Er seufzte und versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen. Zögernd schlug er das Album auf und besah sich die Fotos. Anjas Kleid war traumhaft gewesen und auch ihre Frisur und ihr dezentes Makeup, welches ihre natürliche Schönheit betonte, waren wunderschön. Er konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr abwenden. Sie war so schön, dazu klug, schlagfertig, temperamentvoll. Wieso hatten sie sich scheiden lassen? Eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab. Er liebte sie noch immer. 

Selbst nach ihrer Scheidung hatte es für ihn niemals eine andere Frau gegeben als Anja. Sie war die Einzige für ihn. Und er hasste es, sie mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Insbesondere der Chefarzt ihrer Klinik, Dr. Ranzinger, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Er seufzte wieder. Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über Anjas Gesicht, welches ihm auf dem glänzenden Papier anstrahlte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde zu Anja fahren. Er würde sie überraschen. Hoffentlich war sie zuhause. Hoffentlich war sie alleine. Und hoffentlich empfand sie immer noch so wie er.

~ Einige Minuten zuvor auf der anderen Seite der Stadt ~

Nachdenklich saß die Pathologin alleine in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich ein Glas Rotwein eingeschenkt, an dem sie immer wieder nippte. Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Vor allem ein besonders trauriger. Auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre war er nun her, der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Der Tag, an dem sie ihren Hubsi geheiratet hatte. Ohne es zu wollen, musste sie lächeln. Ihr Hubsi! Das klang immer noch schön. Doch sie hatte vor vielen Jahren die Scheidung eingereicht. Und seitdem nichts mehr so bereut. Im Nachhinein war die Scheidung der größte Fehler ihres Lebens. Sie seufzte und ließ das Weinglas in ihrer Hand kreisen. Sie liebte Hubsi immer noch. Sie hatte niemals damit aufgehört. Doch damals hatten sie so viel gestritten. Einmal hatte sie während eines Streits sogar ein Glas gegen sein Bücherregal geworfen. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, worüber sie dabei gestritten hatten, doch es fiel ihr partout nicht mehr ein. Seufzend stellte sie ihr Glas ab und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort ließ sie kühles Wasser über ihre Handgelenke laufen. 

Nachdem sie damit fertig war und es sich gerade wieder auf der Couch gemütlich machen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Verwundert sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 21 Uhr. Wer besuchte sie denn so spät noch? Und ausgerechnet an ihrem Hochzeitstag? Wie gerne hätte sie diesen Tag mit ihrem Hubsi verbracht, doch sie hatten beide arbeiten müssen. Es war Fluch und Segen zugleich, dass die beiden heute einmal keine Leiche gefunden hatten. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es geschafft hätte, ihren Exmann, für den ihre Gefühle an diesem Tag wieder so stark waren, zu sehen. Von einem erneuten Türklingeln wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Hubsi. Was machstn du hier?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Hallo Anja. Derf I...?" er nickte in Richtung des Inneren ihrer Wohnung. Sie brauchte einen Moment, überrumpelt von seiner plötzlichen Anwesenheit. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihren Exmann in ihre Wohnung zu lassen. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich aus, als er an ihr vorbei ging und sich ihre Hände dabei kurz streiften. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss. 

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf ihre Couch und Anja nahm erneut einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. "Mogst a a Glaserl?", fragte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme. "Gern." Sie erhob sich, um Hubsi ein Glas Wein zu holen. Doch in der Küche musste sie sich erstmal anlehnen und einen Moment durchatmen. Hubsi war hier! Er war tatsächlich hier! Und ihre Gefühle spielten schon wieder verrückt. Sie war so froh, dass er hier war, es war ihr Hochzeitstag, aber sie hasste es, dass er da war, denn es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie nicht mehr sein war. Genervt fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Hubsi wollte ein Glas Wein. Ihr Zittern so gut wie möglich unterdrückend schenkte sie ein zweites Glas Wein ein und ging unsicher zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 'Anja. Du hast einen verdammten Doktortitel und benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Teenie bei ihrem ersten Date!', schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken, als sie ihrem Exmann sein Glas überreichte. Er nickte nur zum Dank, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihr eigenes Glas in die Hand nahm. 

Irgendwie erinnerte sie diese Situation an die Vergangenheit, als sie nach dessen Tod bei Ferdl im Wohnzimmer gesessen und ebenfalls Rotwein getrunken hatten. Damals hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie immer noch liebte und eine zweite Chance wollte. Ferdls Tod hatte sie extrem mitgenommen. Ja, sie hatte Ferdl geliebt, aber ihre Gefühle waren nie so stark gewesen, wie die für Hubsi. Sie hatte nach München gehen wollen, hatte sogar schon alles gepackt gehabt. Doch als sie sich damals mit einem Kuss schweren Herzens von Hubsi verabschiedet hatte und gerade in ihr Auto einsteigen wollte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt, sie zurückgezogen und seine Lippen erneut auf ihre gepresst. "Bitte bleib da.", hatte er sie gebeten. Und sie war geblieben. "Anja?" Hubsis Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Hey. Ned weinen." Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf ihrer Wange und wischte ungewohnt sanfte ihre Tränen weg. Sie erwartete von sich selbst, zurückzuzucken, doch unterbewusst wusste sie, dass sie diese Berührung genoss. 

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und zog sie in seine Arme. Das hatte er früher bereits gemacht, wenn er sie tröstete. Und sie hatte es immer genossen. Sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und spürte seine Hand, wie er ihren Kopf kraulte. Plötzlich spürte sie noch etwas anderes: Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Sollte das etwa heißen, er hatte ihren Hochzeitstag nicht vergessen? Er liebte sie immer noch wie früher? Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch erwachten plötzlich wieder. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an und sah ihm direkt in die eisblauen Augen. Er war so nah. Plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl, ihrer großen Liebe nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu nah zu sein. Sie küssten sich, bis sie beide glaubten, zu ersticken. Atemlos sahen sie sich an. "I bin froh, dasd da bist, Hubsi.", flüsterte sie. Er lächelte sanft. "I a. I hob dacht, du hättst unsan Hochzeitstag vergessn." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Des hätt ich eher von dir erwartet.", grinste sie und er sah sie gespielt schockiert an. "Als würd i den schönsten Tag meines Lebens vergessn. An dem I mei große Liebe gheiat hob. Du spinnst." Sie musste lachen, bevor sie ihre Lippen erneut auf seine legte.


End file.
